


月牙湖事件

by daceice



Category: Original Work, werewolf - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-01-30 08:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12649764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daceice/pseuds/daceice
Summary: 现代设定的狼人杀故事，其实是想做游戏剧本。不过因为作者打狼人杀其实很烂，读者里如果有经验丰富的欢迎畅所欲言~





	1. 1、旅行的开始

**Author's Note:**

> 现代设定的狼人杀故事，其实是想做游戏剧本。  
> 不过因为作者打狼人杀其实很烂，读者里如果有经验丰富的欢迎畅所欲言~

我在一阵摇晃中醒来，感觉头昏昏沉沉的，耳边传来隆隆的低鸣声，随后慢慢睁开了眼。  
我看见眼前的一切也都在晃动着，随着某种特定的节奏轻微地颠簸着。  
啊，对了，我现在正在长途巴士上呢。

“玲玲，你觉得好点了没有？”  
一张俊俏的脸突然出现在我的视野中，那是我最好的朋友筱婷。（1）  
“嗯……还行吧。”  
我轻哼着动了动身体坐正，上下耸了耸肩，让有些僵硬的关节舒展开来。  
我又打了个哈欠，像是把困意一口气都吐了出去一样，原本模糊的视线也变得清晰起来。

我的名字叫傅欣玲，是一名高二的学生，现在时值暑假，我的朋友筱婷便拖着我一起出来旅行。我们这趟旅行的目的地是一个叫做“月牙湖景区”的地方，听说是本市新开发的旅游度假景区，拥有大量原始森林资源，还有一个名叫月牙湖的湖泊。不过我们之所以会选择去那里，或者说筱婷之所以会选择那里，完全是因为便宜。因为是第一次面向公众开放的缘故，景区放出了一批非常优惠的团购票，价格只有同类景区的一半还不到。于是筱婷便在深夜里拼了手速抢到了两份，然后今天，我们便风尘仆仆地坐着景区提供的大巴，前往这位于市郊外森林中的“月牙湖景区”。

“哎呀，你的朋友醒过来了啊，要不要吃点蜜饯？”一个女性的声音说道。  
“不，不用，我们自己带了。”筱婷说着从背包里掏出一罐无核话梅，拿了一颗便塞进我的嘴里，眼泪和汗一下子就都冒出来了，脑子也被咸得彻底清醒了。  
现在和我们说话的这位女性正坐在我们的前排，她大约四十岁上下的年纪，中长的头发随手束了个扫把一样的辫子搭在脖子后头。（2）我记得她似乎是一家三口一起出来旅行的，为人还倒挺客气的，因为坐得比较近，每次拆零食的时候都会问问我们两个女孩子要不要来一份。但是她家的另外两位成员就不那么讨人喜欢了。  
她的儿子和她一起坐在我们的前排，听说现在正在念初一，还是市里比较好的一所中学。那孩子的身材微胖，穿着一件白色的短袖印花T恤，浑圆的手臂露了出来，脸也有些婴儿肥。（3）如果只是这样，至少还会觉得有些可爱，但他却一直低头打着手机游戏，谁也不爱搭理。他妈妈问他要不要喝水的时候，他才终于出了声，却是一嗓子抱怨，说妈妈干扰了他，害他失手了。  
而孩子的爸爸，原本坐在他们对面的单人座上，但发车后不久便跑到了第一排的空座上去。虽然他说“前面的风景好。”，但谁都看得出来，他只是想和同样坐在第一排的那位女性搭讪罢了。他在那儿大声地吹着些一戳就破的牛皮，洪亮的嗓音就连坐在最后排的我们也听得清清楚楚。（4）

不过这些全都是我睡着之前的事情了，现在的车厢里安安静静的。

这时我才注意到，车窗外已经完全是森林的模样了。虽然我很小的时候就知道在本市的西北角有一片颇具规模的山林，但却还是第一次真正地来到这里。  
“快到了啊，东西都可以理起来啦。”司机在前面叫了一声，车厢里顿时响起了一阵嘈杂的声响。醒着的人纷纷把身边睡着的人叫醒，然后开始收拾自己打开的背包。等大家都收拾得差不多的时候，巴士便一个急刹车地停下，终于到达了我们此行的目的地。

我和筱婷坐在车的最后排，并不着急起身，等着前面的人都走得差不多的时候才拎起自己的包跟了上去。可是我才没走两步，却突然从旁边的座位上又站起来一个黑色的身影挡在了路中，我一个不留神便狠狠地撞在那个人的背上，鼻子都有些撞痛了。（5）  
“哎呦！”我叫了一声，不禁向后倒去，险险地拉住一旁的座位才没有摔倒。  
“啊，不好意思。”前面的那个人也转过来，低下头来向我道歉，但他英俊的脸却毫无表情，看不出有任何愧疚的模样。  
一股无名的火突然在我胸膛升起，但很快又被我努力压了下去。  
“没事。”我说道。  
然而那人根本没有听我说这句，便已经转身下车去了。

虽然在其他人下车的空档里，我和筱婷便已经好奇地扒着窗子张望了外面的景色，但当我们从车上下来，一股森林独有的清风仿佛将我们肺中的沉闷气息全都吹散，那舒适的感觉令我们越发地陶醉起来。  
只见我们的眼前有一泓如银镜般的湖泊，静静地倒映着天空，倒映着四周的山林树木。湖边有一座像是泊船码头的木质平台，两艘小艇正拴在岸边。  
这应该就是月牙湖了，是呈月牙形，中间宽，两端窄的湖泊。湖的西北端逐渐变窄，最终收拢成一条涓涓细流，向着我们来的方向流去，而另一端则是水源的方向，从密林中流淌而来，隐约还可以听到远处哗哗的水声。  
巴士将我们放下之后，便开到了别墅旁的停车位上停下。我循着望去，也就看到了那栋两层楼的大型别墅。这应该就是我们今晚要住的地方了，准确说来应该称呼它为酒店才对，但它的模样却与那些连锁酒店呆板的造型全然不同。十来级向上延伸的台阶旁矗立着两排廊柱，大门的上沿呈优雅的拱形，门楣上修饰着精美的动物浮雕。墙面也全都模拟成石块的模样，细致地磨上了纹路，屋顶上铺着锃亮的瓦片，在阳光的照射下闪着光芒。

这时，我突然看到有一个人从大门里缓缓走了出来，走下那十来级台阶，来到了我们的面前。他裹着一身黑色的套装，笔挺挺地站在那里，随后开口说道：“欢迎各位来我们月牙湖景区，祝你们玩得愉快。”


	2. 2、月牙湖山庄

这栋建筑的名字，准确来说，应该叫“月牙湖山庄”，这是那位自称经理的男人告诉我们的。他领着我们一行人走进了山庄的大厅，里面富丽堂皇的景象让没怎么见过世面的我和筱婷都发出了不小的惊呼。  
“嘁，真是大惊小怪。” 一个高傲的声音在我们的背后响起。我们都愣了一下，尴尬地回头看去，发现说话的正是车上坐在第一排的那位女性。她大约二十岁出头的模样，却打扮得极为成熟，上半身穿着白色的短袖衬衫，下半身深色的套裙，黑亮的长发似乎是喷过发胶一类的东西，纹丝不乱地披在她的肩上。（1）这实在不像是来旅游的，反而像是要去开什么商业会议似的。  
“小孩子嘛，难免对什么都好奇的。”一个中年大叔笑呵呵地走过来替我们解围。（2）  
“你们看起来不大啊，读大学了吗？”他亲切地问着我们。  
“还没有，刚上高二。”筱婷礼貌地上前答道。  
“哦哦，高二就能自己出来旅游了啊，了不起，了不起。”  
我听着这貌似夸奖的话，不禁一阵脸红，正不知道该说什么的时候，一旁的经理轻轻咳嗽了两声开了腔。

“各位，”他说道，手指着身边两个穿着服务生衣服的陌生面孔，“这两个是我们酒店的员工，如果你们需要帮忙搬运行李的话，可以交给他们。”（3）  
那两个人在经理说完之后，整齐地向我们鞠了个躬，但他们的脸上却没有那种服务业常有的微笑表情，但也不是那种自然放松的表情，反而严肃得像是保镖一样。  
“另外，如果各位不着急进房间的话，我想先带大家参观一下这里。”经理继续说道，“行李可以先放在大厅，一会儿再来拿。我们这里很少有外人来，员工也不会乱动你们的东西，所以请大家放心。”  
人群里陡然起了些轻微的骚动，但很快又平息了下来。大家纷纷开始将自己的拉杆箱拖到大厅的登记台前放下，确认了一下顺序和位置，随后或是背着小包，或是两手空空地回到经理的面前。  
这时我注意到，刚才在车上害我撞到鼻子痛的男人并没有动过步子，他只背了一个轻便的双肩包，此外再没有其他行李了。  
这个人难道没有带换洗的衣服吗？我狐疑地想着，毕竟这次旅行按计划得有五天。  
不过我也听说过一些不太讲究个人卫生的人，只要换换内裤和袜子就能过个一周两周的，也许他就是那样的人吧。这样想着，我仿佛能闻到空气中从他那边传来的异味似的，不觉地皱起了眉头。（4）

等所有人都放好了行李，回到大厅的中央之后，经理组织我们排成了两队，随后便带着我们从进门左手边的通道里走了进去，开始一一介绍起这家酒店的各项设施来。  
“这间是管理室，是我平时工作的地方。你们有需要的时候，都可以来这里找我，或者拨打分机101。”  
“这间是理疗室。不过非常抱歉，因为景区刚刚开业，各项准备还不够充分，所以现在没有理疗师在。不过过两天总公司就会派人过来，到时候大家就可以享受到专业的spa服务了。”  
“这间是餐厅。待会儿大家在房间里收拾好东西，休息一下之后，就可以到这里来吃晚餐了。”  
“这间是娱乐室，有两组游戏机配电视。那边的架子上有很多好玩的游戏和经典电影的光碟，大家吃过晚饭之后可以来这里一起打打游戏看看片。”  
“这间是阅览室，不过书不太多，但我想很多人来这里也不是为了看书的不是吗。”  
“这间是活动室，可以打乒乓或者打牌搓麻将之类的。考虑到会有些年纪大的客人，大概对打电子游戏之类的没什么兴趣，所以特地弄了这么一间，不知道各位里有没有人喜欢玩这些。那位先生您喜欢打牌或者搓麻将吗？”  
“哎？问我吗？”刚才帮我们解围的那位大叔愣了一会儿才回过神来，指着自己问道。经理点了点头。  
“喜欢倒是喜欢，不过搓麻将得凑四个人，估计不好凑吧。”他说着四下看了看，随后不以为意地笑了笑。  
“那么我们继续。”  
“等一下，刚才那两间是什么房间？”另一个大学生模样男人插嘴问道。  
“哦，那两间，一间是配电室，一间是堆放杂物的仓库。平时也不太需要进去的，所以我就不介绍了。”

再往前走就只剩下淋浴房和厕所了。虽然每间客房其实都有独立的卫生设施，但为了进入室外泳池的准备，以及方便游客在一楼的活动，还是特地设置了这两间。  
此外还有一间健身房，里面拜访了一些常见的器械，不过除了一对大学生模样的情侣，其他人对这个房间也不太感兴趣。

在逛完了别墅一楼的房间之后，经理带着我们穿过活动室，来到了后花园。（5）在这里有一个巨大的不规则形状的泳池，在一侧的平台上还落着一座别致的凉亭。  
“今天真的很抱歉。”经理站在一滴水都没有的泳池前向我们再次道歉，“水池刚刚清洗完毕，所以没来得及注水，明天早上就会为各位都准备好，到时候各位就可以到泳池这边来玩了。”  
“怎么这也没准备好，那也没准备好。”刚才那位身穿正装的高傲女性开口说道，“如果你们没准备好就不要这么急着开业，客人都来了只会一个劲地道歉，这算什么呀。”  
“真的非常抱歉。”经理低下头，诚恳地说着。  
“好啦好啦。”那位大叔又再次做起和事佬来，“反正等到明天就都会好了的。”（6）


	3. 3、同行者

参观完山庄之后，经理便将众人再次领回了大厅。他用钥匙打开了登记台的抽屉，从里面掏出一叠房卡还有一张打印纸。  
接着便听到他清了清嗓子，随后喊出了一个人名：“谢文轩先生是哪一位？”  
“是我。”一个低沉的嗓音从后排传来，我回头看去，只见一个戴着黑框眼镜的男人正举着手，左闪右避地穿过人群，走到了前面来。  
“这是您的房卡，201室，是左手边楼梯上去的第一间。”经理说着，从那叠房卡中抽出一张递到了他的手中。

“然后是，李可女士。”经理低头继续读着打印纸上的名单。  
“我。”刚才那位身穿正装的高傲女性开口应道。  
“这是您的房卡，202室，左手边楼梯上去第二间。”  
名叫李可的女性从经理手中拿过卡后，便立刻转身走向了自己的行李。  
“过来帮我拿一下。”她伸手招呼了站在旁边的那两名员工，他们却迷茫地互相对望了一眼，谁都没有动。  
“你，左边那个。”李可又补充了一句道。  
左边的那个员工才恍然大悟一般走过去帮李可提起旅行箱，跟在她的身后上楼去了。

“那个，拿到房卡的客人就可以上楼了，晚餐的时间在六点，到时候会有广播通知。“经理补充说道。然而已经拿到房卡的谢文轩却并没有马上离开，反而是在一旁继续等着。经理不置可否，又继续念起了名单。

“接下来是，董齐先生。“  
一个身穿黑色T恤的男人一声不吭地走到经理身边，伸出手来。他正是刚才害我鼻子撞痛的那个男人。  
“啊，您的房间号是203。这是您的房卡。”经理似乎也被他的沉默吓了一跳，有些手忙脚乱地把卡放到了他的手中。

“筱婷女士和傅欣玲女士。”  
“这里。”筱婷兴致高昂地举起手来，拉着我走到经理面前。  
经理点出两张卡片交到我们手中后说道：“两位的房间是204和205，从左边楼梯上去。”

“赖思哲先生和闫思颖女士。”  
“这里这里。”方才那对大学生模样的情侣手牵着手走了出来。  
“你们的房间号是206和207，左右楼梯都可以走。”

“詹伟先生和钟慧女士。”经理继续说着。  
然而刚才坐在我们前排的那对母子和孩子的爸爸却一同走了出来，总共有三个人。  
“这是……”经理有些为难地看着他们。  
“你们这么大的设施，小孩难道不免票吗？”名叫詹伟的那位父亲开口便用指责的语气问道。  
“我们是度假区，不是博物馆那种……”  
“儿童免票是国家规定，你们要是不给我儿子住，我就去消保委告你们去。” 詹伟唾沫横飞地继续逼迫道。  
经理低下头，嘴巴一张一合，似乎是想说什么，却又说不出口。他又看了看名单，叹了口气，接着从房卡的最后抽出了一张，和最上面的两张一同交到了詹伟的手中。  
“你们的房间号是208，209和212。从右边楼梯上去比较近。”（1）  
詹伟一把从经理手中拿过三张卡，便招呼妻子和孩子往楼梯间走去。  
“我就说可以的吧。” 詹伟得意地对身边的两人说道，“这种行业最怕吃投诉了。你看，还多给了我们一间房，多划算。”

“嘁，这种便宜都要占，脸皮真厚。”筱婷在一旁嘀咕着。  
“一看就是穷嘛，没办法的。”那对情侣中名叫闫思颖的女性接过话来说道。

“最后是，顾程杰先生。”经理说完，放下名单，却没有人应声。（2）  
“哪一位是顾程杰先生？”他又问了一遍。  
“啊，我，是我。”方才帮我们解围的大叔一脸抱歉地走了过去，拍着脑袋从经理手中接过房卡道，“你看我，就看刚才那家子也是傻眼了，不好意思，不好意思。”  
“没事没事。”经理说着，将手中的名单对折起来，和剩下的房卡一起塞回抽屉锁上。（3）

先前帮李可搬行李的员工已经回到大厅了，董齐和谢文轩两位男性则都是自己上楼去的。  
于是在经理的安排之下，一名员工麻利地拎起顾程杰大叔的行李，在他的道谢声中往右边楼梯走去，另一名员工则搬起那对情侣的两个箱子也跟着走了上去，而经理本人也动起手来，帮我和筱婷把箱子搬上了二楼。这次虽然只住五天，不长不短，但因为是夏季容易出汗，替换的衣物带了整整五套，外加一套新买的泳衣，还有一些瓶瓶罐罐的护肤品，箱子着实有些沉。

我和筱婷在楼道里分开之后，便刷卡走进了自己的房间——204室。这是一间朝南的客房，阳光透过房间尽头的落地窗暖洋洋地洒了进来，在落地窗的前面还摆着一套安乐椅和茶几。在进门的左手边有两个隔间，分别是淋浴房和厕所。在这两个隔间的对面摆放着一张铺着洁白被单的大床，床的两边各有一个床头柜。而在右手边则有一个狭长的矮柜和一个巨大的衣柜，在矮柜的上方墙面上还嵌着电视机和镜子。  
我一进房间，就拉着行李箱来到衣橱前，打开箱子和衣橱，把原本卷成一团塞在箱子里的几套衣服都取了出来，挂进空无一物的衣橱里。随后我又将那些护肤品都摆在了旁边的矮柜上，再掏出手机和充电器，插到了插座上，便大呼一声扑向了大床。  
我在松软的大床上哼哼了好一会儿，才再次坐起身来，这时我看到挂在电视机上方的时钟显示，现在已经快四点了。我们原本应该是早上九点集合出发的，但是因为有人迟到的缘故，直到将近九点半才发车的。这样算来我们竟然在路上耗掉了将近六个钟头，难怪我浑身骨头都酸痛得快要散架似的。

说到迟到的事情，我开始不觉回想起早上上车时的情形来。我和筱婷提早了大约二十分钟来到了集合的地点，那个时候，那对大学生情侣赖思哲和闫思颖，还有那个董齐已经在车上了。  
赖思哲和闫思颖坐在左侧两人座的第二排，我们上车的时候恰巧瞥见他们正旁若无人地深情拥吻，这尴尬的景象让我们下意识地决定离他们远一点。  
而董齐则一个人坐在左侧第三排靠窗的座位上闭目养神，还把他那个深蓝色的背包放在了旁边的空座上。  
于是我和筱婷便选择坐到了左侧第四排的双人座上。

在我们上车之后不久，那个名叫谢文轩的男人就来了。他还戴着一副很时髦的太阳眼镜，虽然现在确实是阳光强烈的夏天没错，但总觉得他有些鬼鬼祟祟的样子。不过他却恰恰选择了坐在右侧第二排的单人座上，也就是在那对情侣的旁边。这让我和筱婷都不觉在心里为他默哀起来，并悄悄凑在一起打赌他什么时候会换座位。  
在谢文轩之后上车的，就是那位总是笑呵呵的顾程杰大叔。他穿着一身休闲装，摇着一把折扇，拎着一只黑色的拉杆箱，坐到了谢文轩后面的第三排单人座上。

之后一直到计划发车的九点都没有人再上车，不过放在驾驶座旁的签到簿上却显示还有三个人没有到。（4）反正车里有空调，也没有人反对再等一会儿。于是又过了几分钟，詹伟一家才风风火火地赶到了。  
他们一上车，原本还算安静的车厢就立刻变得嘈杂起来。钟慧一个劲儿地向司机道歉说，不好意思迟到了，而詹伟则不停地把他家儿子往里面赶，叫他去抢个好位子。但都这个时候了哪还有什么好位子。除了第一排和第五排，已经没有其他的两人座了，而第一排的对面也没有单人座，后排又被一对情侣给占了。他们一家想要坐在一起的话就只有第五排可以坐了。  
但是坐过巴士的人都知道，座位越是靠后越是颠簸，詹伟便不肯坐在最后一排。钟慧都已经带着孩子坐下了，他却还在前前后后地走着，想要劝别人让座给他们家。  
他显然盯上了只有一个人的董齐，便叫他坐到最前排去。董齐不知道是真没听见还是假没听见，总之是一声不吭地没有理他。于是詹伟便开始发飙，各种带着娘字的脏话一连串地骂了出来。一旁的顾程杰大叔都有些听不下去了，一边劝着詹伟一边也劝着董齐，但董齐依旧毫无反应。  
我和筱婷见气氛不太好，便回头和钟慧商量，要不要我们俩坐最后排去，让他们母子俩坐到前面来。虽然比起第三排还是有些靠后，但总比第五排好。钟慧倒也不客气地就答应了，估计也是怕詹伟会继续闹下去。于是她叫了詹伟两声，说可以坐到第四排了，詹伟这才骂骂咧咧地走了回来，坐到了母子俩旁边的单人座上。  
然而他才刚坐定没多久，便又开始催着开车，司机说还有一个人没有来的时候，他又说让迟到的人后果自负，也不想想他们一家也是迟到的。

不过最后这个人确实迟到太久了，久到一直和气的顾程杰大叔都建议说不要再等了。（5）  
但司机却还是坚持要等，一直等到将近九点半的时候，那个名叫李可的女性才终于出现了。  
她上车的时候耳朵里还夹着耳麦说个不停，手上除了行李以外还拎着一个笔记本电脑包，像是刚刚下班出来似的。  
她就近在第一排的座位上坐了下来，说话的声音却一直没有停下，直到一句“不和你多说了，我要去旅游了。“这才终于挂断了电话。


End file.
